30 Minutes
by Aldara-Nerita
Summary: Our most treasured minutes aren't measured by a clock, but by the circumstances and people that we share them with.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Code Geass except my own interpretations. The original story is owned by Sunrise and Project Geass, with the english adaptation licensed by Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release by visiting our heroes online!

**Spoiler Alert**: This short story alludes to the conclusion of Code Geass and takes place in between events during Episode 25 of R2. If you don't know the end of the series, well then what the heck are you doing reading this? Go finish the anime, silly! It's awesome!

* * *

30 Minutes

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand,_

_to watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand."_

- Hand of Sorrow, Within Temptation

The ceiling above her seemed more distant than usual. The tall limit of her quarters reached up high above, barren and empty. The only thing that touched it was the silver moonlight, the orb from far beyond the windows gleaming brightly in its fullness.

But as luminous as the moonlight was that clear evening, its light didn't bring any warmth or comfort. As it was only a reflection of the sun's light, it felt to the witch as if it was chilling against her skin. And watching the rays creep along the walls did little to lull her to sleep. Eventually, she couldn't stand lying motionless anymore.

C.C. sat up, pulling her knees close to wrap her arms around her shins tightly. From the great bed she had been resting in, she gazed across the room to the prisoner's clothes she had been recently wearing. They lay hanging over a large armchair, almost glowing in the dark corner with the white fabric being illuminated by the moon.

They seemed lonely over there, carelessly abandoned the day prior as the witch sought sanctuary under the covers. She had wanted to shut the world away just for a bit, but her normally strict mind wandered involuntarily, and she found herself unable to sleep. There weren't any voices any more to listen to, and there was no one to pester or watch during this time of night. Marianne had long been silenced, so she didn't even have that invisible company, annoying as it had been at times.

C.C. gazed at the clothes, contemplating for a bit. She had an entire closet at her whim to wear, anything from opulent silk robes or gowns to simple cotton sundresses and skirts. But she kept choosing these, and she finally realized why.

She was returning to the status that she had been in before. In a short matter of time, she would have to leave this place for good. It would be an opportunity to start over, yes, but she would be solitary once more. She was becoming a prisoner of her loneliness, she realized, and found herself unable to avoid it any longer. Marianne was gone. And after tomorrow, when the sun had risen and the Zero Requiem completed, then she truly would be alone again.

So she sought comfort in the clothes by accepting that reality. Did the idea work? Not particularly, but it prevented the strangeness and discomfort that would come if she indulged in the formal attire of a noble Britannian.

No, she never wanted to return to that. It had been years since she had worn anything of value or status from that kingdom. So she walked wearing the fabric bonds and chains that they had once attempted to confine her in.

Realizing that sleep was something that would not come tonight, C.C. decided to get up and, walking over to the outfit, began to step inside it. She drifted over to the window to gaze outside for a bit, noticing the water sparkling within the ponds, flowers bending over the edges as if to peer at their own reflections. The mighty trees surrounding the courtyards and pathways within the gardens cast long shadows, and the gigantic moon loomed over the world in its false light. Everything glimmered in silver, and the leaves stirred with a steady wind.

It was quite a beautiful night. C.C. decided that she might as well enjoy it to the best of her abilities. A walk was in order.

She took her time as she made her way outside, listening as her heels made the only sound in the large mansion. With its great paintings, gold archways, crystal lanterns, and marble pillars, it was more of a cathedral or chapel than a living space. Too much for anyone, really. The steady clicking of her shoes echoed off the hard walls, traveling ahead to die away into the silence awaiting her.

The outdoors brought less intimidation, as the night was filled with soft, gentle noises, and the breeze encouraged C.C. to inhale deeply. She had walked those hallways many times before, but now it seemed as if it had been an achievement of some magnitude. Now outside, she heard the bubbling of fountains and running water. The leaves whispered as the wind caused them to shift and rub against one another. A duo of crickets chatted to her left, hidden within the protection of nearby rose bushes. And along the horizon, far enough away from the moon's brightness that they were visible, stars tried valiantly to twinkle their own sources of light against the velvet-like abyss.

She stood silent, soaking in the sounds around her, when the sudden cracking of twigs and dried leaves made her twist her head. Looking into the bushes, her eyes caught the glimmer of two orbs peering at her from within the shadows. They remained unblinking, and C.C. watched in curiosity as to what they belonged to. She was hardly afraid, since no creature could bring her true harm, but she wondered what gazed at her so alertly at this time of evening.

And then suddenly, with a blur of movement, the eyes' owner sprang out of the bush. His four legs quick with his nocturnal nature, Arthur scampered away down the cobblestone pathway, pausing only to sniff at some blades of grass as he pursued whatever other creatures were lurking about in the night.

C.C. found herself smiling a bit. At least Arthur the cat was enjoying his evening. Ever since the battle of the three armies and the successful overtaking of the Damocles, the feline had slipped into a sulking demeanor, not allowing anyone to touch him. Of course, C.C. assumed it was Suzaku's sudden disappearance during the fight that had brought the cat such discomfort. But of course, the trick had been a complete success, and the presumed dead Knight of Zero had returned as of just recently only to confirm the Zero Requiem. The only ones that had been able to share his company upon arrival had been herself, the Emperor, and of course Arthur. Arthur had refused to let the young man alone for a good two days, but now had since returned to his youthful cat activities, including nightly prowls.

Intrigued, C.C. followed the path the cat took in his dash that meandered towards the largest of the ponds. She couldn't hear any more of Arthur's presence, but the path eventually led underneath two large trees leaning towards one another to create a sort of natural arch. The stones dipped downward towards the bank of the pond so wide that it resembled a small lake, the ripples across its surface being disturbed only by floating insects and small breathes of wind.

She spotted the small shadow of the cat sitting nearby the edge, his paw extending upward to swat at a dragonfly perched among the reeds that dotted the embankments. And another figure was there as well, although she barely recognized him at first glance.

Standing just a few yards away near the shore's edge, his back to her as he gazed out into the glittering water, was Suzaku Kururugi. And the reason she almost didn't realize it was him was because he held in his hands the tailed coat of Zero. The rest of him was covered with the remainder of the uniform, presenting the image of the former leader of the greatest rebel group ever to have been created. By his feet was the mask that had hidden the face of Zero from all the world, the smooth surface reflecting the pond, and a small pile of fabric that could only be the cloak that completed the ensemble.

Although C.C. couldn't see Suzaku's face, he held the coat away from him as if repulsed by it. But then, with a quick rise of his shoulders to breathe, he swung the coat about himself and shrugged it on. He pulled the collar tight to his throat, rotating his arms to see how it fit. As just a silhouette from behind, one could have easily confused him for Lelouch, regardless of the slight differences in height and stature.

C.C. smiled and stepped out of the trees' shadows. Arthur immediately twisted to look at her, giving a soft mew in greeting. Suzaku turned his head slightly.

"It appears to fit you well," she said. Suzaku chuckled, seemingly unsurprised by her appearance.

"And I was slightly worried it wouldn't," he confessed. His fingers pulled at the outfit, beginning the process of buttoning it up from waist to neck. He took his time, as if he was putting something of tremendous constriction about him. But his hands didn't falter noticeably.

"I assume you are out here for a reason?" he inquired, still looking out into the water.

"I didn't find sleep easy to come by tonight, but it's too beautiful out here not to appreciate," C.C. responded, taking a few steps to stand beside him. They both looked out together for a bit, hearing the faint call of crickets and a lone chirp of a single songbird in the branches nearby.

Finally Suzaku broke the silence.

"Personally, I found myself to be a little impatient, and an early leave would be the best for me anyway. It would avoid any surprising discoveries by someone outside."

"That you're not dead?" C.C. asked humorously. Even Suzaku smiled slightly. C.C. looked towards the ground, pondering. "Will you speak with Lelouch before you leave?"

"There is no need. All things have been arranged accordingly. If I delay my leave until sunrise, that may jeopardize plans, which after all the incredible feats we've accomplished leading up to this moment would prove to be just silly," he finished with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face. C.C. held her hands, her fingers rubbing against each other absentmindedly.

"Besides," he added after a pause. "This mission would prove more..._difficult_ if I did, if that's what you're referring to." C.C. smiled this time.

"That's relieving to hear. I don't feel as much disappointment with myself knowing that I'm not the only one unable to find solace this evening." Suzaku's eyes dropped downward, and he turned his head away slightly.

"You're being rather open tonight," he remarked.

"I'm feeling generous, given the circumstances," she replied gently. She turned to him, but Suzaku continued to look away. "Will you be all right?" she eventually asked.

"Losing one night of sleep will not affect my performance. I assure you, I will be fully capable when the time comes." C.C. frowned.

"You're being rather closed tonight," she said simply. She watched with satisfaction as her statement caused a reaction. His shoulders tensed up, and his fingers clenched briefly. But when he exhaled, his whole body relaxed in submission. He pivoted to face her, half of him in silver light. Wearing Zero's ensemble, it was a new appearance that C.C. wasn't used to. The tangle of brown hair and emerald eyes seemed out of place with the outfit, after spending the past two years being worn by someone else.

"I've been mentally ready for this for a long time now, C.C.," he said sternly. "Ages ago, I would have given up everything for a chance to do this. Those opportunities came and went, and I didn't pursue them with as much determination as perhaps I should have." He looked back at the water, almost as if ashamed with himself.

"But then we entered C's World, and after those events we all realized what needed to be done. A path had been forged that we had no choice but to walk down. I haven't backed away this time, and I shall not. For the sake of all that's important to me, I simply can't afford to."

C.C. nodded.

"I certainly don't doubt you." Arthur had approached, gazing up at the young man with a strange look in his eyes. Suzaku looked down, sighing softly as he knelt to pick up the cat. Holding the feline in his arms, Suzaku looked back at C.C.

"I know fully well what is expected of me and what will come afterward. I've never imagined it being easy, using malice and hatred as tools instead of weapons. However, I made a promise, and I know I can rely on my body and mind. But still..." he paused, his voice fading.

"The heart is hard to heal," C.C. finished for him. He took in breath, staring at her in surprise. Arthur twisted within his sleeves to look up at his expression. "Sometimes, it never does."

She walked over to where the cloak and helmet rested. Picking up the mask, she pressed her fingers against it in thought.

"I understand," she continued. "Perhaps it is for the best."

"And what of you?" Suzaku asked, coming closer. "Do you know where you will go?"

"I haven't decided quite yet," she said almost with a shrug. "Since we've both chosen to live, it's hard to say for either of us of what will happen, isn't it? But wherever it is, I have all the time in the world to get there. So, I will take my time, and maybe enough days will pass for my own heart to finally heal." She extended the mask towards him, and the man set the cat down in order to accept it. Arthur didn't complain, but instead sat with patience as the two looked at one another.

"Thank-you," he said, smiling sincerely. "My best of wishes for you."

"Perhaps on another day, I'll be able to comprehend all that Lelouch has taught me," C.C. replied. "When that time comes, I may have to come back to visit. If for nothing else, my curiosity will wish to view the wonders that occur." Suzaku nodded, walking past her to collect the cloak. Placing it over his arm, he gave one final glance her way and then began to walk out towards the city.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Good luck," he cast over his shoulder. C.C. watched as his shadow was swallowed by the trees, and Suzaku disappeared once again.

Arthur watched solemnly, meowing questionably at the witch when all was silent again. C.C. looked down at him, sighing as she came to her knees to look at him.

"No worries, he'll be back soon enough. You'll just have to look more closely for him, that's all." She cocked her head, the cat mimicking her posture.

"The evening still has quite some time left," she said. "Would you like to accompany me, or would you prefer to continue your hunt?"

The cat eyed her quietly, and then his whiskers twitched. Turning his head, he viewed out into the trees again, and finally deciding that to be a good choice, stood up and began his prowl.

C.C. watched him go, almost disappointed that he chose not to come with her. But then she sighed, shaking her head at such a silly thought.

So she began to circle around the building, taking in simple sights and sometimes pausing to study an object more closely. Since she would be leaving rather shortly, she suddenly acknowledged traits of objects around her that she normally credited as superficial. How the petals of the roses curled tightly around themselves to an almost infinite center. How the crickets expended so much energy in order to incessantly call to one another all through the night. How when the wind whisked through the tree branches, the shadows underneath danced like small figurines.

She found the entire thing remarkably calming, and the rhythmic _click-click-click _of her boots became absorbed in the peace around her until she didn't hear it anymore. At one point she reached up to her face to tuck some strands of hair behind her ear, and her fingers revealed to her that she was smiling just a bit, which surprised her slightly.

She would have continued in her dreamy state if not something had caught her attention. Coming around the corner, she came towards the grand staircase that led to the main entrance of the building. On either side of the stairs were large stone pedestals as tall as a man, and on top of them were golden lions roaring and bearing claws on one gigantic paw as they stepped forward. Several lanterns illuminated the path, causing the lions to glow softly and casting a gentle warmth all around. The stairs were a brilliant white marble, so it was easy to spot the dark figure sitting near the bottom, hands drooped between bent knees as he leaned back to gaze upward at the stars.

"It's truly curious to find you out here," she stated, stepping out from around the stairs, pausing underneath one giant lion. Lelouch turned his attention from the sky, and in the faint lantern light C.C. could see the smirk on his lips plainly.

"Curious? Certainly it isn't quite so strange a thing."

"And is that entirely appropriate for the Emperor of the world to wear?" she stated whimsically.

"I suppose I could ask the same question to you, a free and independent witch prancing in prisoner's clothes?" he countered from his position. The black of the Ashford Academy school uniform would have made him disappear, if it weren't for the white marble surrounding him. The golden patches, buttons, and stitch work along the collar seemed more vibrant in the low lighting, sticking out against all the black, silver, and white that dominated the environment.

C.C. strode forward, her long hair swishing with her quick steps. "I find it something familiar," she said. "So much has changed this past year." She came to sit beside him, stretching her legs down the last several steps so the heels of her boots rested against the ground.

"You miss the past?" he asked with an intrigued tone.

"No, not at all," she replied flatly. "I merely wanted something solid and predictable. Is it so unbelievable that I can experience something as human as being overwhelmed?" Although the question seemed personal, she asked it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Lelouch, on the other hand, blinked in surprise.

"I admit, I wouldn't expect that," he finally stated. C.C. glanced over to him.

"And what about you? Certainly you have a reason." He answered with a shrug, looking down at his sleeves as if to study the stitching.

"Maybe your reasoning isn't so strange. I was worried it wouldn't fit me anymore; I had to make sure for myself."

C.C. stared blankly at him, tilting her head in confusion, much like a little girl who's parents were telling jokes outside her understanding. Her expression was so uncharacteristic that Lelouch chuckled briefly, shaking his head.

"I'm being honest. I've felt heavier these past couple weeks. Perhaps it's just my imagination." He leaned back again, placing one elbow behind him for support as his gaze drifted up. "You are absolutely right. Many things have changed. Sometimes I feel the only things that have remained constant are the stars so far away from us. And yet, that's what I intended I suppose. I can't determine why I feel something is still incomplete."

C.C. viewed him for a second, wondering herself.

"You've accomplished a lot more than normal men, Lelouch."

"And yet I never did graduate!" He said rather suddenly, laughing heartily afterward. "But that's quite all right. There wasn't any time for a good novel let alone textbooks." He sat straight up, pulling his arms over his head to reach upward in a great stretch. C.C. wondered how long he had been sitting out here on the hard steps.

"That is something I do regret a little," he said as he got to his feet then, taking a moment to brush off his pant leg of the dust and gravel fragments from the stairs. C.C. remained sitting, watching him. "I wish I had taken the time to read more. This world is rather fascinating and all, but those that exist only in the imagination..." He placed a hand to his temple, rubbing as he exhaled. "I'm sorry, that probably sounds rather dull or pointless to you."

C.C. smirked, pulling her knees closer to her to wrap her arms around them warmly. She rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes.

"Hardly. That is not shameful or silly in the least. Don't take the moment to think that I've never submersed myself in a fictional world. There are an amazing number of masterpieces, and I've been around far too long to not take part in some of them."

When she opened her eyes, Lelouch had his side to her, his head downcast in shadow as he looked away. His hands had drifted to his pockets, shoulders slumping forward, and he appeared suddenly tired, all his previous cheery mood having dissipated.

C.C. watched him breathe a few times, but when it seemed like he would say nothing else to her, she ventured to speak, breaking the silence timidly.

"Are you scared?"

He turned his head, his violet eyes striking with the mixture of silver moonlight and golden lantern.

"Not at all," he said firmly. "There is no point or reason to be."

C.C. looked down at her knees, rubbing her fingers together again as they held her legs close.

"But still..." he spoke again, and her eyes shot up to him. He faced her, and his expression was distant and somber. "Would you walk with me for a bit?"

C.C. nodded slightly, not saying anything but simply standing to join him as he led the way further down the path.

At first they said nothing to one another, just walking side by side as the night air enveloped them both in a comforting shawl. It was Lelouch that eventually started conversation. They talked about random things, even mundane things. The serenity that the moon projected around them. The coming of the next season. The chamber musicians that had recently played by the Emperor's request. Fireworks at Tokyo during New Years. Lelouch being dragged into the student council by a younger, fidgety Milly Ashford.

And as the conversation took the direction towards Lelouch's previous companions, he halted in his words momentarily. It was then that C.C. realized that Lelouch had yet to mention once yet of someone of extreme significance.

"You're worried about Nunnally, aren't you?" He stopped when she asked it. She watched his shoulders rise up in a deep breath, an audible sigh escaping him.

"And you claim you can't read minds."

"I've known you long enough to make an educated guess," she risked stating playfully, but the lighthearted comment did little to improve Lelouch's mood. A short distance up the path, a wooden bench had been placed underneath a tall lamp post. The light drenched the area in golden light, identical to the main staircases by the lion statues. From here, one could sit and watch the many ponds and small creeks that created the stately landscape. Just a short ways away was the grand pond that C.C. had just earlier spoken to Suzaku next to. It sparkled in a dazzling way as the moon shifted across the heavens, the orb high above the only evidence that marked the passing of time.

Lelouch made his way towards the bench, sitting heavily upon it with another sigh. Whatever was on his mind, it must have been in his thoughts for a long time, at least C.C. figured as much with his sluggish steps and visual melancholy. So she ventured closer but avoided words. She waited for quite a while, and several minutes passed by before he spoke again.

"When I first saw your past," Lelouch began. "Catching a glimpse of your memories and viewing who you really were...do you remember that?"

"I recall it not being particularly pleasant."

A smile flashed briefly on his lips at her comment, but he continued.

"As I learned more about you, I claimed that if you were condemned to be a witch, then maybe I shall become a demon."

"Indeed, you certainly said that." She watched him curiously. His hands were clasped together loosely as he leaned forward, his body giving no indication as to what was rolling inside his head.

"Well, it certainly doesn't sound very menacing when you state it about yourself. However, it becomes quite a dagger when spat from your little sister."

C.C. blinked once, surprised, but before she could comment Lelouch had gained up the confidence to continue.

"Although that's hardly the worst of it. In fact, she stated some rather nasty things when on the Damocles, but she may call me whatever she wants at this point. I can't influence her anymore, whether as the Emperor or her older brother. It's just that..." here he paused to breathe, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a crooked smile. "During this entire time, even when we first discovered her alive in the company of Schniezel and she declared us enemies...not once has she uttered the words, 'I hate you.'"

"Do you find it hard to believe her?" C.C. asked. Lelouch looked up, his gaze returning again to the stars far above them.

"No, but I do think that it would be justified. I suppose I simply wonder and worry about it." Lelouch turned his head, looking back at C.C.. "I broke the promise of not lying to her almost the very instant I stated it. She desired a kinder, gentler world, and it appears as if I've accomplished nothing but duplicity. She must resent me for that. I find it a little disheartening to know that I will forever be that to her – a liar." He offered a small shrug, that previous smirk returning once more to his lips, as if he was embarrassed about what he was saying.

"So there you have it," he stated with conclusion. "But any indication towards her may jeopardize what everyone has worked so hard towards. Besides," he leaned back against the bench, folding his hands in his lap. "I've found my heart feeling tired recently. I don't think it would be a wise choice to speak to Nunnally myself, anyway."

"What a peculiar conflict," C.C. remarked, surprised a little at his frankness and honesty. She looked up at the stars with him, the quiet peace around them making her feel all the more isolated, even though Lelouch was close by. That same restless feeling when she made the decision to leave her chambers earlier in the evening returned. And looking down at her hands, her mind wandered.

The two had shared an astounding adventure together, and her accomplice had exposed her to new ways of thinking. There had been moments beforehand when C.C. felt that she didn't need to understand more, that nothing else could surprise her. She came to expect the same things from the experiences she collected, and true to her discoveries, circumstances rarely differed much. People were cold, heartless, cowardly, and greedy. But at the same time...well, she had been continually impressed by him.

Over time she had decided to herself that she had one desire, one wish, and that was to end this miserable existence labeled "Life." But somehow, hidden deep behind her heart and locked away from her active conscious, this one man had figured out what her greatest secret was. It was so great, she didn't even know it was there. To live, to really live, and to love everything about being alive.

And an idea came to her, but she worried almost the instant she thought of it. Would it be all right? Would it be a kind thing? Would he accept it? What would he say? What will he think?

As much as she may be able to claim she understands Lelouch, she couldn't predict him, and this idea was of no exception. But she decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

"May I ask you a question this time?" C.C. began. He had closed his eyes, letting the night air cool and relax him as he leaned back against the bench. He offered a noise, acknowledging that he was listening.

"Do you recall the day that you discovered my real name?"

"Yes, I do."

"You turned your back to me that evening and said: 'Thank-you.' However, you also stated that it would be the only time you would ever state such words to me."

"You had saved my life. Even I had to recognize that," he replied without opening his eyes. She smiled, placing her elbows in her hands.

"I'd like to see if I can get you to say them again," she said slyly. To this he did react, opening his own eyes and leaning up straight to look at her curiously.

"Oh?"

She then turned around, walking just a few steps away to have her back to him. She placed her arms behind her, one hand grasping the other wrist, as she stared out across the landscape and ponds to see the palace lit gently and the city beyond. All she viewed stood within the heart of Japan, the country that had taken hold of their entire journey.

"Geass works the way it does because of the way peoples' minds work. Our experiences and memories become ways of communicating, and the things we can convey to one another are as limitless as our ideas.

"But there lies a great problem in that interaction – the fact that we are separated by flesh and blood and space. Geass closes those gaps in a variety of ways, but the most direct way of communicating between minds is merely shortening that gap and eliminating those boundaries."

"You're referring to physical contact," Lelouch interrupted to confirm. "Like when I saw into your memories, or when you initially spoke to me about our contract. All we had to do was simply touch one another."

"Correct," C.C. answered, keeping her back to him. "Those that possess a Code such as I aren't the only ones that can exchange information. Those that have the power of Geass also share that ability, although they can't control it."

Lelouch was silent behind her, so she ran a hand through her hair briefly, then returned her hands to her back.

"However, it is very possible to leave this quality active on someone, much like a residue or remnant. If this contact were to be breached, then information could be easily shared. Memories, experiences, even feelings can be instantaneously and unconsciously given, just like between you and I."

She heard the sound of him shifting against the wood, and then he tentatively spoke.

"You mean, that you could..."

"If you are able to somehow close the gap between you and Nunnally, then you could easily share the truth without having to say a word to her. She would see your truth, just like you viewed my history. I don't know your sister as well as you do, but she was your reason for living, was she not?" C.C. lowered her head, feeling her fingers grip tighter on her wrist in anticipation to her suggestion. "I do not believe she wants to hate you Lelouch, just like you could never feel the same towards her. If I had to guess, she only wants a reason to believe you again, to put her trust in you once more."

C.C. chuckled slightly then.

"Of course, getting the specific scenario conducted in order to successfully get that information across will be difficult to work into your Zero Requiem." She flipped around, coming to face Lelouch once more. "But I imagine that the mastermind behind the Black Rebellion will be able to come up with..."

Her voice slowed and faded into silence over the last few words. Lelouch was standing directly before her, hands at his sides, and his face revealed complete shock and alarm as he came to realize and comprehend exactly what C.C. was suggesting.

C.C.'s expression hardened slightly.

"What, are you angry with me for suggesting this?" she asked. Then she looked away. "It was only an idea. You certainly don't have to do anything at all-"

"No!" Lelouch shouted suddenly, stepping forward with a hand outstretched. But he stopped, pausing as if stunned with himself. "I just..." he attempted, opening his mouth but finding no words. After a moment of consideration, he managed to speak again.

"I'm simply surprised. What you're offering me, it's a little..." he couldn't find the right word.

"Malevolent?" C.C. suggested. Lelouch appeared startled for a second, but then shook his head.

"No, not at all. I think it's very kind of you."

"Now I'm the one surprised," C.C. said. "You understand what I'm offering, then? It's not even guaranteed to work, unless she is able to reach you. Is that where you truly want to be?" She looked at him seriously. Lelouch nodded, his expression becoming rather doleful.

"I can't imagine any place I'd rather be."

"And whatever consequence may result from her interpretation?"

"I don't want to lie to her anymore."

C.C. sighed herself.

"Then it shall be. Come here." She held out her hand.

Although appearing dubious at first, Lelouch eventually walked towards her. He placed his hand gently in both of hers. Closing her eyes, she brought the back of his hand underneath her bangs, upon the mark that displayed her power of Geass and the curse of her Code. Lelouch watched quietly, not interrupting or asking anything, and shortly after a few seconds he felt warmth against his skin. C.C.'s mark glowed gently, creating a soft light against the grays, silvers, and blacks all around them.

The wind shifted their hair briefly, but otherwise no noise disturbed the minute that passed. Even the insects had grown quiet, as if shy to intrude upon the two.

Finally, C.C. let her shoulders rise with a breath again, lowering her hands in front of her and releasing Lelouch's own. He pulled it back towards him, gazing at it as if expecting it to look altered or different in some way.

"I hope it works," C.C. said rather unceremoniously, dropping her gaze. "It's what I can do for you."

"It will," he replied faintly. "I'm sure of it."

If it weren't for the bright lantern light behind him, C.C. would have never noticed his hand begin to tremble in front of her. When she looked at his face, he seemed pained or frightened, unsure of something. But C.C. never got the chance to ask what conflict he was tossing in his mind, because a moment later he answered it for her.

Dropping his hand to his side, Lelouch stepped forward to rapidly close the gap between C.C. and himself, and in the following instant, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight grip. His face became buried in her hair, embracing the woman as if she might disappear any second.

"Lelouch-" C.C. started.

"Thank-you," he interrupted, his voice muffled. "Thank-you, thank-you..."

He said it a few more times, the hug never loosening as he repeated the words. The last time he said it, his voice wavered only slightly, and he pulled away almost as quick as he had come. He brought his hands towards his face, hastily brushing his cheeks. When he lowered them, he was smiling.

"You win," he managed to state calmly. C.C. frowned slightly.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," she said. "Nothing like an emperor."

She stepped forward to him, reaching out with her hand as he blinked in surprise. With two fingers, she wiped away a stray tear that he had missed, and then combed his hair back into order from the slight disarray it had acquired while tangled with her own. When she was done, she stepped back and admired her work, Lelouch looking more perplexed than ever that night.

"There, much better," she concluded, offering her own smile to him.

Lelouch took a moment to look up once more at the sky, regarding the moon and the distance it had traveled through the night.

"I suppose," he began, "that if I am to look the part in the performance tomorrow, some rest is in order. I do find myself suddenly tired." He looked back at the witch before him. The noises of the night had returned, the insects chirping to one another, and the soft whistle of a lone bird high in the branches floated past.

"It's certainly a more impressive role than a highschool student," C.C. remarked, the playful tone returning to her voice. Lelouch laughed, putting up his hands in defense.

"I already told you!" he said. "I didn't even graduate!"

* * *

The next morning was brilliantly lit with sunshine, the few clouds in the sky powerless to block any rays from penetrating down to the earth. The birds high above soared on a brisk wind that scaled the heights, the breezes just low enough to stir the empire's flags into displaying glimpses of the lion and snake upon a broad blue landscape.

The expansive windows that lined the hallways of the mansion allowed the light through in great beams that covered the carpets and bathed the hard floors in warmth. Crystal chandeliers sparkled in a dazzling display, and the paintings upon the wall glowed slightly as they reflected the yellow and gold sunlight.

Anyone would have found it a breathtaking beginning to the day, but C.C. found little delight or pleasure in it. She had watched from her room the sun rise and the skies warm ever hotter, not getting a wink of sleep the entire evening. Lelouch had long since retired to the emperor's chambers, and C.C. now stood before the great oak door that led into them. Still clothed, she had taken the time to brush her hair before coming, but otherwise she appeared the same as the previous night.

The day had arrived, yet now she found herself frozen to the spot. She wasn't close enough to the door to reach it with her hand, to knock or to open it, but her feet refused to move. She spent a good couple minutes simply staring at it, feeling herself breathe in and out, and wondering why now of all times she would find herself nervous.

It was a peculiar feeling, and one she wasn't generally familiar with. At least, it was a sensation that she hadn't felt in literally decades, probably before she became cursed with her own Code.

She would have stood there for an indefinite time, but her senses were abruptly brought back to reality when footsteps echoed from behind. When she turned, a servant was walking briskly up to her, his shoes freshly polished and his coat pressed stiff for the day. When he came up to her, the young man acknowledged her with a brief salute, and then placed his hands rigidly at his sides.

"Good morning to you, ma'am," he said.

"Good morning," C.C. found herself replying automatically, although without much enthusiasm.

"I've come to escort His Majesty to the courtyards for his transport. The parade is being organized as we speak, and the media are wishing to set up under his direction."

"This instant?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, miss," he said tersely, eager to continue on with his orders. C.C. glanced back at the oak door, and then her eyes flashed outside to the sun. Her mind fluttered back and forth, indecisive about what to do. A slithering tightness coiled itself beneath her collar, her breath coming in quickly. She realized with slight alarm that the emotion she was experiencing was panic. She was scared.

"Not quite yet," she said rather rudely to the man. He looked taken aback briefly, but didn't step down.

"But ma'am, the director and camera crew were wanting an interview for the public. Their appointment has already been established, and after the prisoners are escorted onto the transport, the parade will need to follow almost immediately."

C.C. shook her head, almost desperate.

"Is there any way that the events can be delayed, as a favor of the Emperor?"

"Well," the man began, fumbling with his thoughts and letting his eyes stray away for a second. "I'm not quite sure..." He was obviously at a loss as to what to do. He hadn't expected this conflict, and he seemed reluctant to give any definite answer. Finally C.C. sighed, smiling at him instead of her previous rudeness.

"I apologize, but I must request some personal time with the Emperor. It is a very important day, and I wish to confirm some details before things get underway. If you please let the crews know that; he will be down shortly."

The man opened his mouth to object, but shut it after a moment. Pulling a small watch from his pocket, he glanced at it considering the time.

"I will certainly do my best to accommodate for you, ma'am. At best, I believe I could delay activities for another thirty minutes, but after that the crews may become a bit impatient and the crowds congested." He placed his watch back in his pocket. "May I return after that time?"

C.C. nodded after a moment.

"In thirty minutes, then. I appreciate it."

He gave a brief nod, and then pivoting on his heels walked back the way he came in order to fulfill his statement.

C.C. let her shoulders drop with her sigh, feeling odd after her outburst, but strangely relieved as well. What had she accomplished, in all honesty, with the slight delay in the day's activities? Nothing, really. Nothing at all. But she had been so desperate for it.

Turning back to the grand door, she was able to finally move her feet to approach them, and without even bothering to knock, she entered the Emperor's chambers.

The room was gigantic, fit for an entire party let alone the possessions of one single person. Along the far left were tall windows, identical to those that bordered the hallways to let the sunlight in. Hanging in front of them were heavy, blue velvet curtains that were mostly closed, creating just a moderate beam of light that illuminated only the center of the room. The corners of the room, appearing very far away, were left in shadow, including the grandiose bed that stood on the far end. The wooden posts that created its four corners rose up and up, branched decorations near their peaks like fingers reaching for the ceiling.

C.C.'s eyes glanced over to it immediately, but she discovered it unoccupied, the comforters and rugs draped over it seemingly not even touched by hands that evening. A little confused, she stood just inside the doorway to browse the remainder of the room's contents.

Close to the doorway stood a fireplace, its interior barely scalded by the tongue of flames. Near that, just a few steps away, were tall doors that led to storage and closets, filled with garments, robes, and fine apparel. A few select paintings and large photographs hung on the walls in wood and gold frames, mostly of landscapes from around the globe.

Then on the far side across the lush carpet, near the bed, stood a tall but lean bookcase, its shelves stuffed to full capacity of books of variable sizes. The gold and silver words on their spines gleamed gently as the sunlight reached for them, the lack of cracks and crevices revealing that the texts were in practically perfect condition. Down beside the bookcase rested a large sitting chair, its arms and back tremendous in size, the crimson fabric and cushioning allowing one to sink and sit for hours without discomfort.

It was here, surprisingly, that C.C. found him. Enough light reached over to reveal he was sitting. She could see the black shine on his shoes all the way across the room as his foot stuck into the beams ever so slightly, still wearing the Ashford Academy uniform.

C.C. almost scowled at this. She began to walk, taking a breath in preparation to say something sarcastic about his appearance when he should be preparing for the day...but she had to halt both her actions and her words when her eyes adjusted to the changing of light.

Lelouch was asleep. Leaning over to his right side toward the wall of windows, he had one hand up to support his head under his chin. The other hand, his left, was down in his lap, a thumb held in the center of a hardcover novel that lay on its back, pages sprawled open. At his feet lay a haphazard pile of books stacked on top of one another, one even having collapsed off the tower to lay propped against the others.

Although C.C. had no reason to doubt Lelouch's superb ability to scan through texts and capture the meanings behind stories at a rapid rate, it was flat out unreasonable to assume he had gotten through all of them with the limited amount of time that had been left available during the night after they departed. She assumed, then, that he must have picked several from the tall shelves, scanning through them one by one to see if they held any worth to him. Whatever one he currently held must have finally caught his attention, and he had made a dent in the pages that would be impressive even for a normally ardent reader.

But as she stood before him silent, the feature about the scene that struck her the most was his expression. He was in an obvious deep slumber, and his face held a pleasant quality, one of peace and contentment - something she hadn't seen displayed on him for a long time.

It was such a comfortable appearance, C.C. hated the idea of disturbing him. She couldn't find any words to bring forward, anyway. After revealing his secret to her the previous evening, C.C. wondered how long that inner turmoil had kept him from such rest.

So instead she simply sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips. She came forward to crouch down by the large chair, arranging herself so that her back leaned against the corner of its leg and arm. Twisting, she reached out and gently took Lelouch's hand, the one being used as a bookmark, and lifted the novel up to be placed beside the pile of others. Before she set the book down, she carefully took a corner of a page and folded it over to preserve the spot he had gotten to.

Then she returned to leaning back against the chair, her right arm crossing her body so that she could reach back and cradle Lelouch's now free hand just above her shoulder. Her head tilted back to rest against the chair's soft fabric. The room became shrouded with quiet, only faint whispers of wind and the barely audible chirps of songbirds coming through the windows. The light from outside glowed softly, but the corner where the two resided was comfortably dim. It was remarkably quiet otherwise. The objects and contents of the room seemed far away, their value and richness unimportant.

C.C. could easily hear him breathe, the steady inhales and exhales causing herself to relax. That former tightness in her chest began to break apart, loosening its hold. Underneath her fingertips, she felt warmth and the faint but consistent pulse of his heartbeat in his palm. She listened and felt for a while, the rhythms melting the cold walls of anxiety that had formed around her.

C.C. then closed her own eyes in contentment, consciously pushing away the thoughts of sadness and loneliness that loomed nearby. Those would inevitably be faced, but they were for a later time. She brought herself to _now_, the current moment, and she smiled with sincere happiness. She rested, sharing the peace that Lelouch had managed to find and allowing herself to slip into its embrace with him.

The room lacked a clock of any sort, but C.C. didn't need one. The heart beside her became the device to which she kept time, and C.C. was joyful for every moment she felt pass from within the hand she held.

End

* * *

**Author's Comments: **I am the youngest of three children and the only girl. I have two amazing older brothers, and I'm so happy to have them in my life. Whenever I enter the amazing world that is Code Geass, I think of them. I love you both so very much.

Also, if you have the time, read through the full lyrics to Within Temptation's "Hand of Sorrow." Not only is it a fantastic song from a very unique musical group, but it almost appears to be written specifically with Lelouch in mind. I find it amusingly accurate.


End file.
